Yakari Kiaque (Chapter 1 &2)
by Davidnator14
Summary: This is the story of a young boy named Yakari Kiaque who is not paid attention to due to his lack of verbal communication with his classmates. One girl and her friends try to make his life better as a surprise. One the journey Yakari finds love with a girl or two.


**Chapter 1: Yakari Kiaque**

Yakari Kiaque, a fifth teen year old teenage boy has moved into the Village Hidden in the Leaves 14 months ago and he has not been able to make a friend at the academy. He is not anti-social or against talking to others, he is just afraid. Afraid of talking to the other students of the academy because he is not sure if he is approachable. Yakari is not unattractive, he is smart, and a respectful person, but one incident caused Yakari to create negative thoughts about himself.

This idea of himself being unapproachable started when he encountered the cold hearted Lily Threstar. Lily is the most popular girl in the academy. She has long blond hair and she is the daughter of the Vice Principal Rex Threstar. The encounter started after he left Principal Markus' office on his first day of academy. When Yakari exited the offices he had no idea where to find his jutsu manipulation class, so he began exploring the campus. He walked from one side of the hallway to another on multiple floors of the school, but he was unable to find the classroom. After thirty minutes of trying to find the class he encountered a rainbow colored door and thought to himself, "Maybe someone in here can help me out."

As Yakari walked in he was not aware that he was entering a highly toxic laboratory. He began observing the beakers and buckets of liquids that contained a horrifying smell according to Yakari. Yakari then encountered a very interesting book siting on a desk titled _Will my love_ _reach someone?_ Yakari began reading the first couple of sentences of the book and thought to himself, "Wow this person really wants to be loved by one person for her true self, this book is quite interesting." As Yakari turned to the second page the book was ripped out of his hands by a blond girl. The blond young lady said in a loud voice, "What are you doing reading my diary?!"

In a startled voice Yakari said, "I am sorry. I was just walking around and found this book sitting here in a room I thought was empty." "Yeah right, you lying..! What's is your name, you liar", asked Lily. "Yakari Kiaque, I just became a student of the academy just today and was looking for the jutsu manipulation classroom", said Yakari. Lily put her face really close to Yakari and told him, "Get this straight Yakari. Don't you even look at my diary? Ok? You get that or you are going to get cut by my kunai." Yakari with a scared expression on his face said, "Yes I understand." While shivering Yakari asked the blond girl, "What is your name?" The blond girl with a straight face said, "My name is Lily Threstar, the school's most popular girl." Lily then left the room.

Since that encounter, Yakari felt that he was not worthy of talking to anybody, which resulted in Yakari avoiding talking to anyone by sitting alone at the corner of the classroom. Yakari, over the course of a few weeks started to fall into a depression. This depression caused Yakari to develop concerning habits trembling while sitting down and whispering to himself about how horrible he is and that is why none of his classmates talked to him. Yakari was able to find some comfort by talking to his professors, but that was not enough to heal Yakari from the result of the incident with Lily. The first couple of weeks at the academy were horrible for Yakari Kiaque, but that all changed when the 37th annual combat tournament occurred.

 **Chapter 2: The announcement and Emiko**

On one Tuesday afternoon in class the professor Ms. Machiza enter the classroom holding a stack of flyers. Ms. Machiza stood in front of the classroom an in a sweet cheerful voice said, "Hello my students. Here today I have a special announcement to say." All the students except Yakari were whispering to each other about why the professor is so happy today. Ms. Machiza continued, "Since you are all first year students at the academy you probably don't know about the annual tournament. This tournament is the annual combat tournament and this would the 37th anniversary of the event."

A student named, Shaka asked Ms. Machiza, "What is the tournament about?" With a smile on her face Ms. Machiza said, "Well let me explain to all of you in the simplest way possible." "The tournament is a martial art tournament in which each student test out their jutsu skills in front of the entire village," said Ms. Machiza. All the students except Yakari responding in loud voices, "That is awesome! I want to participate in the tournament! How do join!" Ms. Machiza said, "Sign up on the paper taped on the door." A bunch of kids rushed towards the sheet of paper and started to sign up their names. The day of academy finished and all of the students went home.

On the next day of academy, the students looked at the tournament signup sheet and appeared to be shocked about what they have seen on the signup sheet. Yakari Kiaque's name appeared on the signup sheet. Most of the students were whispering to each other, "Yakari's name on the sheet? He's going to fight at the tournament? No way?" Two female students named Emiko Imuki and Katsumi Viquor started to talk about Yakari.

Emiko turned to Katsumi and said, "Yakari is going to participate in the tournament." "Yeah, I heard", said Katsumi. Emiko told Katsumi, "I think Yakari is going to do well in the tournament. He is really smart and he looks pretty strong." "I doubt that. He has never talked to anyone, which implies that he is emotionally weak and probably physically weak", said Katsumi. "No I truly believe Yakari is able to put up a good fight", Emiko told Katsumi with a smile on her face. Katsumi with a confused look on her face asked Emiko, "What is up with your smile? It seems that you like Yakari." Emiko blushed a bit and answered with the word, "Yeah". Katsumi with a shocked look on her face responded, "What you like Yakari? He is pretty good looking, but he is a loner and acts a bit weird especially around girls." "Yeah, but he is looks pretty cute and I like smart guys", said Emiko. Katsumi said, "Ah, so cute. Maybe we can make Yakari talked to us."

The two girls, after school went home and began to think of a way to talked to Yakari. Katsumi invited two more girls to her house without telling Emiko when Emiko and Katsumi went to buy some snacks at the supermarket. At 5:00 p.m. Katsumi and Emiko reached Katsumi's house and went in.


End file.
